iGo Veggie
by chocoholic1471
Summary: During a bet with Freddie, Sam has to go vegetarian for a week. What will happen to Sam without her meat? Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

iGo Veggie

**iGo Veggie!**

**I got this idea and I feel like writing it! It might be a seddie, I don't know yet.**

Samantha Puckett loved meat. Meat was her life. Bacon, ham, steak, pork, ribs, beef jerky, it didn't matter as long as she had at least 5 servings of meat a day. Meat was the tastiest thing on Earth and she'd die without it. Or so she thought.

It was Thursday afternoon, and Carly, Freddie, and Sam were hanging out in the Shay apartment after their latest live web cast. Carly was watching Girly Cow. Freddie was reading comments from their fans. Sam was thinking about ham.

"Fred-dork! I'm hungry!" she shouted, breaking the silence.

"Why do _I_ care?" he responded, not looking up from his laptop.

"I. Need. Meat. NOW!" Sam screeched.

"Go get some then, we have ham slices in the fridge." Said Carly.

"No, I'm too lazy." Sam said. "Freddie, get me some ham!"

"No! Why should I?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" she screamed crazily.

"_Somebody's_ having mood swings." Said Carly under her breath.

"No! You're not the boss of me! Get your own darn ham!" yelled Freddie.

"No, I'm hungry and I'm lazy and I NEED MEAT!!" she screamed.

"You do not, meat isn't a necessary part of the diet." He said.

"For me it is!!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"How can I?"

"I bet you..." Freddie said, holding out his sentence for drama.

"Bet me what?"

"I bet you, Sam Puckett, could be a vegetarian and live without meat."

"Yeah right! I'd die in a week without my meat!" she insisted.

"Then it's a bet." Said Freddie, smirking.

"Oh no, Freddie…." Said Carly.

"It's on!!" yelled Sam, crossing her arms.

"If I win, you have to be nice to me for a whole week." He said.

"Well, your not gonna win, so it doesn't matter anyway! If I win, you have to get me food whenever I say!"

"Fine!

"Okay!"

"It's a bet!"

"A bet it is!"

"You're gonna lose!

"No, you are!"

"Mweh!"

"Bleh!"

"Mweh!"

"Bleh!"

"Mweh!"

And it went on like that for fifteen minutes, until Freddie had to go home. And the sad part was, Sam never got her ham.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was getting hungrier and hungrier

Sam was getting hungrier and hungrier. She'd been a vegetarian for what, 5 minutes? And she was already craving meat.

_What do I do? _She thought. _I have no idea how to be a vegetarian! I know, I'll text Freddie._

Sam pulled out her cell phone, and started a text to Freddie.

**I m so hungry. I crave meat. What does a veg. eat, n e ways?**

She hit send.

"Who was that?" asked Carly, who had been watching her.

"Freddie. I'm so mad at him. I need meat." Sam said angrily.

"Well, you did agree to the bet, so its both of your faults." said Carly.

_Why does she always have to take his side, even if it is the truth? Ugh._

"Whatever, Carls." Said Sam as her phone vibrated. A little animation of a mailbox played, signaling a new text message. It was from Freddie.

**idk, veggie burgers?**

Sam rolled her eyes at his not-so-helpful message, then started to text him back. Carly sighed and left the room, since Sam was grumpy from the lack of meat. Sam started her text with an animation of an angry person.

**i m serious u dork!!**

His reply came really fast.

_What a dork, he must practice typing everyday._

**N e thing not meat, poultry, or seafood. my mom is a veg. we have food here if u need some. **

_Well, I'm not turning down free food! Even if it is…ew…vegetarian._

**i m coming over. bye**

"Carly, I'm going over to Freddie's so I can get free food. Bye!" Sam shouted.

"Bye, have fun."

"Yeah, right. This day is so not fun."

"See ya."

Sam walked over to Freddie's, slamming the door behind her. She bounded on the door of the Benson apartment.

"Open up!"

The door opened, and there was Freddie.

"GIVE ME FOOD." Sam commanded.

"Fine, whatever. Hi." said Freddie.

"GIVE ME FOOD." she said impatiently.

Freddie groaned and opened the freezer. He took out some boxes.

"We have veggie burgers, veggie sausage, veggie bacon, veggie hot dogs, and veggie lasagna." he said.

"I'll have them all." Sam said.

"Eh, fine." he responded, shoving the boxes across the counter towards Sam.

"I'll bet these taste like crap. Heck, I bet they're MADE from crap." Sam moaned.

"They're not that bad, if you put other stuff on them. Like, the veggie burgers taste OK when you eat them with lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and mustard like a regular burger."

"And how do you know?" Sam demanded.

"Well, my mom doesn't let me eat beef products because she thinks I'll get mad cow disease." explained Freddie. Sam snickered. Freddie continued, ignoring her. "So she makes me eat veggie burgers instead."

"Whatever." said Sam. "Help me carry these to Carly's."

"Why Carly's? Wouldn't you want them at your house?"

"Why, don't you want to see the love of your life?" she said sarcastically. Freddie glared at her. "Sorry! Anyway, I'm at Carly's more often then my house, so why bother?"

Freddie shrugged, and opened Carly's door.

"Hey Carly!" he called. Carly was watching Drake and Josh. "Hey. What's that?"

"Crap food for me." complained Sam after shoving them in Carly's freezer.

"Oh? So I guess you won't be having the ribs that Spencer made for dinner?" Carly teased.

"Stop it!! Don't make the pain worse! Oh, it burns!" Sam said dramatically.

"Sorry. Just saying." said Carly.

At dinner, Sam stared longingly at the ribs, drooling.

"Oh, come on Sam. At least try the veggie burger that Spencer made for you."

"Fine." Sam mumbled, making a big deal of taking a very small bite of veggie burger.

_Hey, this isn't so bad, _thought Sam. _But I've got to pretend it's horrible, I can't let Freddie win the bet!_

"EWWW! It tastes like crap!" said Sam. Carly rolled her eyes. "At least you tried it."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up on Carly's couch, her stomach feeling really cramped

Sam woke up on Carly's couch, her stomach feeling really cramped.

"Oww!" she moaned. Her head also hurt.

"Good morning Sam." said Carly, who was already up. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach…and my head. Ow!" she complained.

"That's weird, you were fine yesterday. Weren't you?" asked Carly.

Sam thought back to yesterday. Ever since dinner last night, she'd been feeling bad, but she'd assumed it was because she was tired.

"Last night around dinner I didn't feel that good." she admitted.

"Weird." said Carly. "Maybe you're just craving meat!" she joked.

"Ha ha." said Sam. "I am craving meat, but that's not what it is."

"Maybe we should call the doctor?" suggested Carly.

"Nah, doctors are stupid."

"Sam! Isn't your mom a doctor?"

"Maybe…" she said.

"Sam."

"Well, that doesn't stop them from being stupid!" she huffed.

"Whatever. Maybe you should go back to sleep. Freddie's coming over to rehearse iCarly with us, but I guess it doesn't matter." she said.

"Fine. I'm takin' a nap." she said, and went back to sleep. She had a dream about meat. In her dream, she was having an intense meat craving so she got a slice of ham out of Carly's fridge. Just when she was about to stuff it into her mouth, it turned into a piece of lettuce. Sam got angry and stomped on it, and then found some ribs. They all turned into carrots. All of the meat turned into veggies before Sam could eat them. Her stomach started burning, craving meat. She ran to the Benson apartment, but the same thing happened. Her stomach started hurting so much that she couldn't walk any more. She fell over, and curled up in a ball, trying to stop the pain. Freddie came out into his kitchen, and laughed at her. While she slowly started to die of meat craving, Freddie just giggled and pointed at her. Then Carly came in, and tried to get her up. "Sam, get up….."

…Sam woke up, covered in sweat. She was lying on Carly's floor, curled up and screaming. Freddie was staring, and Carly looked worried.

"Sam! Are you okay?" she asked.

"No…it hurts." she said.

"Can you get up?" she said worriedly.

"Um… I may need some help." she said, extending her hand. To her surprise, Freddie grabbed it and helped her up. Sam immediately collapsed on the couch while Carly gave him a funny look.

"That's it, I'm calling the doctor, stupid or not." said Carly. "Freddie, get Sam whatever she needs. I need to find Spencer."

"Fine." said Freddie. When Carly left, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, I really need meat right now." she said, and Freddie immediately ran to the fridge.

"Stop it, dork! Remember the bet?"

"Oh yeah, I bet you could be a vegetarian. Sorry." he apologized.

"That's okay." Sam said, and that surprised Freddie. "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure."

He went to get the water just as Carly came downstairs.

"Sam, the doctor is coming here soon." she reported. "He's worried about these symptoms."

"Whatever. Stupid doctors." she mumbled. Freddie handed her a glass of water.

"Hey, you're actually being nice to each other for once!" Carly noted happily.

Sam looked repulsed. She took a big gulp of water, then poured the rest on Freddie.

"Do you still think that?" she asked.

"It was too good to last." said a dripping wet Freddie. Sam laughed, and then closed her eyes and took a nap.

One hour and fifty seven minutes later, the doctor arrived at the Shay apartment.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brown." said the slightly fat man with a big brown moustache and a bald head. "Where is Samantha?"

"Call her SAM!" warned Freddie and Carly. Bad things happened when people called

Sam her real name.

"She's over there." said Carly. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." she left. Freddie walked over and shook Sam awake. "Wake up." he said softly. _She looks so peaceful, just lying there asleep, and not beating anybody up. _he thought.

She woke up.

"Hi." said the doctor. "What hurts?"

"My stomach is cramped really badly, it hurts to stand up. And my head hurts too." she said.

"Okay, did anything out of the ordinary happen yesterday?" he asked.

"Well, I had a bet with the Dork here and had to stop eating meat." she said.

"That's odd…" he muttered, writing something down on a clipboard. "Did you have any intense meat cravings?"

"Yeah, I always have those. But this time they were worse than usual. Oh, and I had a nightmare about meat." she answered.

"Interesting….And Saman- err, Sam, did these intense craving start yesterday?"

"Yeah. That's when my head started hurting, too." she said.

"Oh, no, this is not good." he muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Well, Sam, judging by these strange symptoms, I have to diagnose you with…"

**Please review! I'll post the next part soon…**

**chocoholic1471**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap- "Well, Sam, judging by these strange symptoms, I have to diagnose you with…"

_Recap- __"Well, Sam, judging by these strange symptoms, I have to diagnose you with…"_

"…Meat Addiction Disorder!"

"What?" all three teenagers asked at once.

"It's a relatively rare disease, when you're body craves meat and starts to hurt whenever you've gone too long without meat. The meat becomes almost like a drug; you feel like you _need_ it." The doctor explained.

"Is it bad? How do we fix it?" asked Sam.

"Well, there are 2 ways. One, we can just give you meat whenever you crave it, like you have been doing. Or, you can get a surgery that will stop the meat craving, but you'll never be able to eat meat again."

"Is that it? I pick number one!" she said.

"Well, the thing is, this disease has side affects. It causes the infected person to be overly moody and aggressive. Also, it is very hard to concentrate."

"Wow, this explains everything!" said Freddie. Sam glared at him.

"I am not overly aggressive and moody!" Sam defended. Freddie, Carly, and Spencer gave her a 'yeah, _right_' look.

"Ok, maybe a little." She said. They kept giving her the look. "Okay, fine, a lot!"

"After the surgery, you'll feel happy, and you'll act a lot nicer. But old habits die hard, you'll probably still be giving wedgies." He said with a smirk.

"How do you know about that?" she said.

"I have a son named Gibby." The doctor explained.

"Oh, um, sorry!" said Sam with a fake innocent smile.

"That's okay. I'll have to call your mother so we can tell her about MAD and schedule the surgery.

"Fine, whatever. I'm taking a nap." Sam said, and then fell asleep. The doctor left, and Freddie and Carly sat down in the living room and talked.

"Wow, this explains _so_ much!" exclaimed Carly.

"You know what, Carly? I feel terrible." Said Freddie

"What? Why?" she asked.

"All of these times Sam has bullied me and insulted me, it wasn't even her fault! And I was mean to her back." He said.

"It's not _your_ fault, Freddie. How could you have known?"

"And," said Freddie, ignoring Carly's last comment, "I was the one that made this bet! Now she has a headache and terrible stomach cramps and it's all my fault!" he complained.

"Its okay, Freddie." Said Carly, hugging him. Normally Freddie would have loved hugging Carly, but it didn't feel right. When he had first met Sam, he'd liked her. As in, _lik_e liked her. But she treated him so bad. She bullied him, insulted him, and gave him wedgies. Freddie had decided to give up on her because it seemed like she hated him. He started to like Carly, because she treated him the way he wished Sam would. If Sam was half as nice to him as Carly, he would have kept his crush on her and probably even asked her out. But Sam's disease had ruined their entire relationship, and when he thought it was Sam who hated him, it was really just the meat. Freddie was suddenly filled with hope. _Maybe, she doesn't really hate me after all. Maybe I still have a chance. _Freddie smiled to himself and pulled out of the hug.

"I need to go home." He said, then ran out of the room.

**REVIEW!! Please? For me? LOL, it works on Freddie, hope it works on you!**

** chocoholic1471**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital. Her head was hurting and she was starting to feel dizzy. Carly, Spencer, and Freddie were all there.

"It'll be okay, Sam." said Carly. "You'll be asleep the whole time."

"Yeah, but I'll never be able to eat meat again!" she complained.

"But you'll be nicer!" Freddie reminded her.

"Why, because I'm not nice already?" she said.

"No, I meant-" Freddie started, but a nurse interrupted.

"Puckett, Samantha!" she called, and Sam followed. "Right this way."

Sam got up and followed the nurse. Carly, Spencer, and Freddie stayed in the waiting room.

"I hope she'll be alright." Carly said anxiously.

"She'll be fine." said Spencer. Freddie didn't say anything at all. He just sat there. He was having flashbacks….

_Sam had just thrown an apple at his face. "Sam!" he said._

"_You should've asked for a muffin." said Carly._

…_._

"_You know, when a girl's constantly ripping on a guy it just means she has a crush on him." Freddie said._

"_Yeah, but I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you."_

…

"_Wanna kiss me?" Freddie asked._

"_Kiss you? I'd rather…..not at this time, but I appreciate your generous offer."_

…

"_Is that a new shirt? I don't like it."_

"_I don't have to take that!"_

"_Yeah you do."_

…

"_Unbelievable!"_

"_I know, can you believe this?"_

_I said, unbelievable!"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you said you were doofy and annoying!" _

…

"_Sorry, I lost my cool for a second there."_

"_You can't lose what you never had!"_

"FREDDIE!!!!! Wake up!" said Carly. Freddie opened his eyes.

"You fell asleep!" said Spencer.

"Obviously." said Carly. "We need to go to the gift shop here to get Sam some flowers or something."

"Okay."

He got up out of the chair he had fallen asleep on and walked to the gift shop. There was a whole section of flowers. Carly picked out some pink and red flowers. "How about these?" she asks.

"Those are pretty." said Freddie, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "But I think Sam would like these better."

He picked up a bouquet of blue and orange flowers. "Blue is Sam's favorite color."

"Really? How did you know? Never mind, these are perfect. Good choice Freddie!" she exclaimed. They paid for the flowers and went back to the waiting room. Spencer was building a tower out of Doritos from the vending machine.

"Hey Spence." Carly said, and Spencer jumped, nearly knocking his sculpture down.

"Oh, hey Carly." He looked at Freddie, holding the flowers. "She'll like those."

"Freddie picked them out." said Carly. Freddie looked at the ground so Carly and Spencer couldn't see him start to blush. Carly, luckily for Freddie, dropped the subject.

"Do I even wanna know?' she said, staring at the tower.

"Most likely no." he said.

_2 hours and 18 bags of Doritos later…_

"Spencer Shay," said the nurse, "You can come see Sam now."

Freddie jumped out of his seat. Carly and Spencer got up more slowly, stretching. They followed the nurse to the room where Sam was. The nurse stopped in front of the door.

"Remember, Miss Samantha just had a major operation, so be very quiet. Don't make her laugh too hard." she reminded them.

"We won't." they all agreed, then the nurse opened the door. Sam was lying down in a white bed. She smiled weakly. Freddie was the first to her bedside.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm really tired, but other than that, I've never felt better."

"Great." Freddie said, and grinned. He was relieved to know that Sam was okay, since she would never have been here if it wasn't for him. He handed her the flowers.

"For me?" He nodded. "Thanks, Freddie, blue and orange are my favorite colors."

"They're from all of us." said Carly, who just got there.

"Thanks, guys," she said. "I love them." She smiled right at Freddie, who felt a warm, fuzzy feeling rush over him.

"I'm going to have to stay here over night." she said. "You guys can visit in the morning.

"Okay." they all said. After they talked for a while, the nurse came in and told them to leave. The whole ride home, Freddie couldn't stop thinking about Sam. _I guess this means I'm over Carly, _he thought.


End file.
